Hunted: Abandon Town
by Zephyr the Flygon
Summary: Legends and urbon legends are a myth right? That's what Shinrai thought when he arrived in a strange town with an objective... Collect the 6 pages, a very easy mission for him. But something seems to be following him, can he succeed in his mission?


Hunted: Abandon Town

"What... where am I?" Shinrai asked, opening his eyes once more. He was lying on the ground, his paws stretch out in front of him. He was unconscious, he knew. But there was a question, he never understood. "How... how did I get here?" He asked to himself as silence overwhelmed him once more. He tried calling out to his brothers; Satoshi, Saburo, Senichi. however, they never responded. He was in an abandoned town. The lights flickered in the darkness as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He began to walk through the town. Wondering and exploring, how and why he was here and not lying around in the couch or something. Shinrai is a cross breed of a dragon and a fox. His fur was black and covered his entire body. He came across some buildings still standing. But there was no lights "How did he get here?" he asked himself silently again, glancing around at the buildings before him. The town was big, he had guessed. With buildings scattered around the place, it was hard for him to get around. The light continued to flicker in the darkness and he whimpered softly.

Walking between the buildings, he had tried the doors of each door he came across. "locked." he thought as he tried to the last door before the next alley. He took a step back and sighed. The town was deserted and abandoned. "But why is he here?" That was the question repeated over in his mind which he couldn't find the answer to. He continued to walk, hopefully find someone wondering about the same town as he. He walked into the next alley, the lights resumed their flicker again. There in the distance, he found a white paper. Sticked onto the wall on the right of him, he blinked and walked right up to it. "You cannot run..." The paper said and he blinked once more. "What? What do you mean?"

He decided to pick up the paper for sake keeping. That's where things began to go wrong as he heard a soft thumping in a distance. He shook his head wildly, glancing around. He yelled out "Whos' there? Is someone there? Please..." The thumps continued on and his heart sank. He nervously backed off from the wall and continued on his way. His heart beating in his ears, loud and clear. He wondered about the thumping. Footsteps getting closer and he walked out into the streets. The lamppost began to flicker again then broke.

Shattering its light, Shinrai gasped and ran quickly into the next street ahead of him. he found himself in the next alley way, the thumps began to continue. Shinrai thought he was going insane as he walked into the alley way. Finding himself cornered between the three buildings, he saw another note standing next to the wall. Hiding itself; Shinrai went to pick it up. His fur began to sweat and he thought his body was heating up.

He was so nervous that he began to run. Taking off into the darkness with his short puffs of breathe, his mind wondered about to the source of the thumping. But he doesn't want to stick around to find out and he resume his run. His mind hurt, his body aching for rest. He was already out of breath by the time he reached the next alley where the lamppost stood. Along with it, the next note. He frowned upon seeing the note and picked it up. Then it became silence as if someone or something had killed the source. he grinned and leaned against the wall. Happily smiling, he took his rest... But something had stopped him.

The sound of the unknown reached his ears and he blinked. Glancing around until he looked down onto the ground. Seeing a strange black cat, looking back at him. The cat was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. The cat meowed distortedly and Shinrai blinked curioused. "Was this... cat sent him here? For what purposed?" he wondered, knelling down in front of the cat. Putting out his paw, the cat walked towards him and licked his paws. He frowned upon his reactions, starting to have his doubts when suddenly. The cat spring black slender tentacle from its back. Shinrai had counted at least twelve of them as he gasped suddenly. He stood up and ran away from the cat.

Nervous and sweat had filled his entire body as he ran into the next alley. The lights were completely shattered. Soft meowing filled his mind as he kept moving, not wanting to stop for the black suited cat. "What... what was that thing?" He thought in his mind as he spied another note ahead of him. It was standing in the middle of the street, waiting for someone to pick him up. he picked up the pace, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. He grabbed the white note again, not caring if he had read it or not. He just wanted to leave this place to somewhere safe.

Shinrai continued to run without end. Until he stopped, putting out his paw onto the building beside of him. he sighed quickly and breathed. He glanced behind him, seeing the darkness and he smiled. Nodding to himself that he had finally gotten away from the cat. But sounds of thumping resumed and Shinrai figured that the chase was still on. Without any hesitation, he counted how many note he had. "5." He concluded, nodding to himself silent. "Just one more and he'll get out of this hellhole." He began to walk. But there were sounds of meowing, probably behind him and he froze on the spot.

Not waiting for the cat to kill him, he took off running. He often looked behind him to see if the cat was there. Sure enough, it was and he gasped again. The cat followed him into another ally. No note was found and he sighed. He was out of breath and felt weak. Knowing that the cat was nearby, he tried to escape it once more. But on his final attempt, the tentacles raised themselves up from darkness. Aiming at Shinrai, they grabbed his feet. He fell onto the ground. Blood filled his mouth as he tried to claw his way free. He tried swiping at the tentacle, but they wouldn't cut.

He screamed for what will be his last time as the tentacle dragged him into darkness...

Notes: 5 out of 6 collected.


End file.
